Crimson Scars
The Crimson Scars were a powerful vampiric organization that existed during the Third and Fourth Era. It was created and led by Greywyn Blenwyth, Tamriel's most powerful vampire assassin. The Scars originally split from the Dark Brotherhood and were founded in order to destroy and replace them as the foremost assassins guild in Tamriel. The Scars were ambushed by the Dark Brotherhood who had gotten word of the rebellion, and the Scars were dispersed. The remaining Scars fled with Greywyn and secluded themselves in Blackwood and the town of Weye. History Creation and Fall Several years after contracting vampirism, Greywyn started to receive visions from Sithis. He thought these visions were Sithis telling him to claim the Dark Brotherhood for the vampires and the vampires alone. He secured the help of many of his kin, fellow vampires, and had them spread throughout the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood. Several months later, one of the members of the Crimson Scars, but loyal to the Dark Brotherhood, Silarian, made known the members of the Crimson Scars and their plans, to the Black Hand. The Brotherhood struck as they slept, not even giving the Scars a chance to fight back. Using their silver weapons, the Brotherhood managed to pierce the hearts of many of Greywyn's kin. They screamed as they fell and turned into dust. Greywyn himself was able to kill two members of the Brotherhood before being forced to flee. Greywyn secretly retreated to Deepscorn Hollow, his old retreat and home when he was younger. After nearly a month none of his kin had returned to the fold. Greywyn was also disturbed because since the fateful night of the ambush and the slaughter of his vampiric brethren, Sithis had not sent him any more visions. While waiting for more of his kin to arrive, he hunted and killed more members of the Brotherhood, spilling their blood on the Deepscorn Hollow Shrine's altar to Sithis. Several days later, Greywyn found Rowley Eardwulf, a fellow member of the Crimson Scars, at the Wawnet Inn. Deepscorn Hollow was by then fit to be the new base of the Crimson Scars. Rowley went about his dark work acquiring new furniture, resources, and contracts for the seemingly resurgent Scars. At this time Greywyn received a vision that disturbed him. It convinced him that Sithis did not want the Dark Brotherhood to be claimed by vampires. Seeing this, Greywyn found the Purgeblood Salts, and attempted to cleanse himself and the remaining members of the Scars of vampirism. Bases Deepscorn Hollow Deepscorn Hollow is the main base of the Crimson Scars, and is located in a cave. It has two entrances and consists of four sections. Hollow The main entrance leads to the first section known as Deepscorn Hollow and is made up of three rooms. The middle room serves as a garden, which includes the deadly chokeberry vines of Morrowind. The room to the east of the entrance contains the Dark Minion's Victim Loot Chest. The room also houses the Dark Minion when he is not out fulfilling a contract. When he returns from his contract he will deposit the loot of the victims in the chest. The last room, to the west of the entrance, contains chests, crates, and barrels for storage. There is also a poison supply chest in the storage room. The chest contains a mix of both strong and weak poisons. Cloister The second section of Deepscorn Hollow contains three rooms once again, as well as the secondary entrance to Deepscorn Hollow. The first room is less of a room and more of an antechamber but contains two shelves and two benches. The second room to the south is the Font of Renewal, containing an obelisk in the middle beset by water, and in the northeast corner of the room several veins of Purgeblood Salts. The last room, to the west, is a small cave structure that serves as the cattle cell. Bastion The Bastion consists of a library, bedroom, and dining room. The library houses over a dozen books, including three or four skill books. The bedroom contains a coffin, for sleeping in, a jewelry box, a desk, and a shelf. The desk has a respawning sprig of nirnroot. The Armorie is located in the bedroom as well. Shrine The pinnacle of Deepscorn Hollow, the last section contains only the Shrine of Sithis. The shrine is activated by filling the basin at the base of the shrine with the Ichor of Sithis. Those whose nature is dark and infamous can pray at the shrine and be blessed by Sithis. Members Cyrodiil *Greywyn Blenwyth *Rowley Eardwulf *Silarian Appearances * The Vile Lair pl:Szkarłatne Blizny ru:Кровавые Метки Category:Oblivion: Vampires Category:Oblivion: Factions